Shepherds in love
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Diggs is in love with a specific Anatolian Shepherd. What happens when he decides to confess his love for Butch? M/M pairing.
1. Confession

It was just a normal night at Dog HQ. Diggs often goes then to see friends like Catherine, Peek, Lou, but the reason he really comes here is for Butch. Butch and Diggs are good friends and spend time together. Diggs loved spending time with his mentor. Butch taught him everything he knows about being an agent. But the real reason he likes being around Butch is because he has a crush on the older dog. He hasn't told him because he's afraid that if he told Butch he was gay he would be rejected. He fantasies him and Butch living together, holding paws and often kissing. He was looking around for that handsome devil until he found him talking to Sam. "Hey Butch." Diggs said. Butch looked in his direction and said. "Hey Diggs. Good to see you." They sat in front of each other to chat. "How's it going?" Diggs asked. "Great. I'm getting off work. I have a full week to myself." Diggs saw this as an opportunity to spend more time with Butch and build a stronger bond. "Can I spend the week with you?" Diggs asked. "Of course. You're my best friend." Butch said. Diggs wanted him and Butch to be more than friends, but at least they're close. "Great. Where do you wanna go first?" Diggs asked. Butch thought for a bit before he came up with an idea. "How about we go to the lake?" Butch asked wondering if Diggs was interested which of course he was. "Sure, let's go." He said before they walked to the transport pod. They got in and started the pod. "So Butch. What's it like being an agent?" Diggs asked since he was a rookie and didn't know much about the experience. "Well...it's fun most of the time but sometimes missions are easy and missions are very difficult." Butch explained. Once they got to the lake they sat in front of the water and began to enjoy the view. "Beautiful right?" Diggs asked. "Yeah. It's really nice." Butch said. They just sat there for 10 minutes until Diggs broke the silence. "Butch I have something for you." Diggs said. "What is it?" Butch asked looking at Diggs. "It's a surprise. First close your eyes and you'll know when to open them. Butch closed his eyes while Diggs walked in front of him. This was extremely risky but he had to take a chance. He leaned forward and closed his eyes before it happened. He kissed the Anatolian Shepherd and to him it felt like a lustful heaven. He gets startled when he feels two arms wrap around him and Butch start to kiss back. He became relieved that Butch wasn't mad. Butch started to deepen the kiss, he gently pushed Diggs on his back. He pushed his tongue inside Diggs mouth and licked Diggs fangs. Diggs moaned in the kiss then pushed his tongue forward while tasted Butch's saliva. He felt Butch grab his ass and squeeze it causing him to moan again. They kept this up for five minutes until they parted and nuzzle each other. "I love you Diggs." Butch admitted. Diggs felt shocked. He knew Butch loved him when he started kissing back but when Butch said he loved him he felt like his heart was glowing. "I love you too Butch.

More chapters coming up. I'll updated whenever I get the chance. See ya.


	2. Time at the beach and immatures

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been tired and needed time for ideas on the chapters for stories that needed updating. Here's the new chapter.**_

* * *

Diggs couldn't believe what happened at the lake. He couldn't believe Butch kissed him. He wanted to spend more time with his new boyfriend so he decided to take Butch to the beach. The beach was a good idea. Warm, relaxing, and lots of fun. They decided not to rush so they walked all the way from the lake to the beach. After a few hours of walking together they reached the beach. They enjoyed the sight of the beautiful horizon. It was almost sunset, but that didn't mean they were about to leave. "Race ya to the water!" Diggs said before he made a run for it. "You're on kid." Butc said as he sped up towards the rookie. In ten seconds Butch reached the water before Diggs could. Hey yelp and jumped back when the cold water nearly froze his paws. When Diggs arrived next to him he couldn't help, but laugh. "Not funny." Butch complained. "It was..." He was cut off by Butch tickling his stomach. He laughed before he rolled onto his back and Butch kept tickling him. Diggs was laughing so uncontrollably and Butch was tickling him so much he might pee. "Butch! Butch! Stop! Ha ha! Please!" Diggs begged as he started laughing louder. Butch grinned at this. "Tell me you love me." Butch said still grinning. Diggs was laughing so hard it was almost impossible to talk. "I - Ha ha! I love you! Ha ha!" He finally managed to say. Butch smirked and gave his rookie mercy. Diggs stopped laughing and got up to his paws. "Was that funny?" Butc asked as if he was gonna do it again. "No! No more please! I'm sorry!" Diggs said. The German Shepherd did not want to go through the torture again. Butch smirked and licked rookie's cheek. They walked around the sand, then they decided to go in the water. Diggs splashed the older dog and laughed. Normally Butch wouldn't really find it funny, but he did now and besides he could never be mad at Diggs. So he splashed the German Shepherd repeatively and these splashes were bigger. Diggs was now completely wet when Butch finally stopped. He shook himself off before he walked over to Butch and nuzzled the older dog's neck. Butch enjoyed the rookie's affection. He licked the top of Diggs head and licked his nose. "Hey you two get a room!" They heard. They looked and saw Lou, Catherine, Sam, and Peek. "Lou grow up." Butch said. Lou laughed. "Come on you used to do the same with Ivy." He said. The name Ivy got Diggs's full attention. "Who's Ivy?" He asked. Butch looked at his lover and licked his nose. "She's my ex. But don't worry kid. She's got nothing on you." Butch said before he rubbed his head against Diggs's. "She used to called him livesnap." Sam said as Catherine and Peek laughed. "That's so funny." Catherine commented. "I think it's cute." Diggs said as he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. Butch of course blushed when he was called that. "Not as cute as you Diggie." He said as he kissed the younger dog. How it was Diggs's turn to blush. They started making out enjoying the kiss. It was like no one else was here. Unfortunately that wasn't true. "Hey get a room!" Catherine said. "Oh shut up kitty cat." Diggs said before he continued kissing Butch. They had nothing against gay love, but of course they were immature and decided to say stuff like get a room or when's Butch gonna claim you.

 _ **I know that in the movie Catherine seems like Diggs's love interest, but I prefer this kind of love. No offense to those of you who are straight. What I meant is I prefer writing stories with this kind of pairing. And if you look you can see that Butch kinda has like a sad look when he kicks Diggs off the team in the sixth scene of the movie. More chapters coming up.**_


End file.
